


Equal

by TheColdestGinger



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdestGinger/pseuds/TheColdestGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble from the Agent Sousa's perspective. Takes place after 1x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble prompted by thecoldestginger on tumblr. Thanks for reading!!

Sousa watched Thompson and Peggy through the one-way glass. He could barely contain himself. The only thing that stopped him from storming into the interview room was his respect for Peggy. She told him she could handle Thompson and the others. He hated it. He hated that she had to deal with people like that in the first place. He hated how they treated her.

It was hard to watch him talk to her, but he couldn’t leave. Daniel clenched his fists and fought the urge to move. This was Peggy’s battle, not his. He hated being the bystander. If only there was something he could do.

Peggy could be the best thing that happened to the SSR if they let her do her job. He knew that the other agents felt threatened by her. They couldn’t stand the fact that a woman could do their job. Sousa wasn’t bothered by Peggy’s presence. He was her equal—or at least he saw it that way. He found it ridiculous that Chief Dooley kept one of his star players on the bench.

Daniel had seen Peggy’s file. Her background and experience made her one of the most qualified agents on the force. The SSR didn’t deserve to have someone with her talent—in his opinion.

While Sousa didn’t agree with Thompson about Peggy’s place at the SSR, he did agree that she was hiding something. He watched as she backed up against the door and held her purse as if her life depended on it. There was fear in her eyes. The Peggy Carter he had come to know during his time at the SSR would never back away. Now she desperately clung to the doorknob in search of an escape. This time Peggy had something to lose.

He wondered what that was. She was never around the office anymore. And it wasn’t like she got any worthwhile assignments. Before the Stark case she seemed like a pent up racehorse, but now all of her spare energy was gone. The thought of her being involved with the missing inventor briefly crossed his mind. Could she be a traitor? _Peggy Carter_? That was absolutely ridiculous. 

The look Peggy gave Thompson before she left broke his heart. Daniel could see the pain in her eyes. She was frustrated with her situation. She had so much talent and potential, but it was wasted on phone calls and lunch orders.

Sousa knew that Jack wasn’t a bad guy deep down. Thompson was just trying to protect Carter, just like Dooley and all of the other agents at the SSR. But he didn’t have to be so upfront with Peggy. She was a smart woman. She knew what they were trying to do with her

He told her she wasn’t fooling anyone, but—honestly—she fooled them all. She fooled them into thinking that she was not worth their time. They underestimated her. If Jack Thompson knew a fraction of what Agent Carter was capable of he would’ve given her a chance.

Daniel just wished they could see her for who she truly was. Peggy was smart, talented and amazing. She could take care of herself and everyone else. She was the unsung hero of the SSR. And he hated seeing her collect dust in the corner like a forgotten doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I have a few more Sousa drabbles in the works, so keep an eye out for them.


End file.
